hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Colt
|name = Colt |kana = コルト |rōmaji = Koruto |also known as = Kurt (クルト, Kuruto) self |japanese voice = Hirofumi Nojima |english voice = Zach Aguilar |manga debut = Chapter 188 |anime debut = Episode 77 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black (2011) |hair = Black (2011) |status = Alive |previous affiliation = Chimera Ant Queen |occupation = Kite's Caretaker |previous occupation = Chimera Ant Squadron Leader |relatives = Haruna (Mother, when human) Reina (Younger Sister, when human; Deceased) Shidore (Younger Sister's reincarnation) Kurt (Past self) |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Colt (コルト, Koruto) is a Chimera Ant that resembles a condor. He used to serve the Chimera Ant Queen as one of her Squadron Leaders, but after she died, he became a vital source of information for the Extermination Team and left the nest in favor of raising the last of the Queen's offspring. Prior to his rebirth, he was a human child named Kurt.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 188 Appearance Colt has angel-like wings on his back and Chimera Ant claws for feet, which resemble bird-like talons. His facial features and hair resemble a human's, more so than the other male Chimera Ants, albeit his mouth resembles a beak. Colt has a muscular build around his abdomen and torso, while his arms and legs are segmented, much like any other Chimera Ant. Personality Much like Kurt, Colt is extremely earnest. His devotion to the Queen was absolute, and he even stayed loyal to her even after her death. Colt is perhaps the only Chimera Ant who felt love for her, although he remained always respectful and mindful of his position. He was unafraid to confront Hunters to enlist their help. After the Queen's death, he decided to bring up her daughter, showing in her regards the same affection he held for their mother. Since he named her Reina, it is likely he has at least some unconscious reminiscences from his human life. Unlike most of the other Chimera Ants, Colt only cares about efficiency and getting the job done, viewing anything else as unacceptable. He also didn't care as much about individuality, viewing it as a threat to the mission of getting food for the Queen, and does everything for the nest. Despite this, he does possess a sense of affection for some of his fellow Ants, as he was shocked when Peggy and Turtle were killed by Meruem. Even after the King had been born and the leadership role should have passed on to him, he remained loyal to the Queen, expressing shock at how little Meruem and his Royal Guards cared about the Queen or other Ants and when Neferpitou went so far as to call the Queen a "thing". Because of this, Colt views the King and the Royal Guards as "evil", quite the statement regarding how little he ever considered right and wrong in the past. He also has values, as he does not take children; only adults, as he states that children are not nourishing enough for the Queen. This is shown during his first raid, where he ignores a child when his mother leaped in front of another woman's child to protect her. He also orders Rammot to spare a child the Ant caught during a raid. Although he rarely shows his emotions, Colt wept when the Queen passed away and was brought to tears when he found a baby inside the Queen's body. His unwavering sense of duty leads him to ask Rammot to punch him so he could learn Nen, even if it could cost him his life. Even after acquiring that power, he remained devoted, choosing to use it for the sake of the nest. Background Colt's loyalty and desire to protect is a trait inherited from the first human eaten by the Queen, a young boy named Kurt trying to protect his sister Reina. The boy's genes were combined with those of avian prey (possibly a condor). Colt has residual memories of Reina, although they are purely subconscious.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 189 Plot Chimera Ant arc Colt is first seen leading a squad of flying Chimera Ant Peons as they attack a human village in NGL, kidnapping as many as possible and bringing them back to the nest as food for the Queen. One of his fellow Squadron Leaders boasts that he has captured more, to which Colt replies that quality matters more than quantity. The Queen summons all her Squadron Leaders, demanding that each bring her 50 humans a day so she can focus on giving birth to the King. Cheetu warns Colt that one of his Peons and three of Zazan's were killed by humans. Colt heads to where Peggy is examining them. The latter concludes that one of them was killed by a mysterious power the humans possess, which leads Colt to reply that the Chimera Ants should be able to master it too. Peggy responds that humans could use their unknown powers to target the Queen, to which a furious Colt retorts that all they need to do in that case is to protect her with all their strength. He vows to protect "Reina", but when Peggy calls him out on that name, Colt denies uttering it. He then proposes seizing the firearms used by the humans to terrorize them, since they do not know that only ranked Chimera Ants have the ability to wield them effectively. When Peggy leaves, Colt is left wondering why he called out that name. After a raid, Rammot, one of Colt's subordinates, attacks Gon and Killua, who both are researching the appearance of Chimera Ants in NGL. Colt remains hidden until Rammot receives a fatal injury, at which point he flies in to rescue Rammot and takes him back to the nest.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 191 An agonizing Rammot vows to eat Gon and Killua, Colt tells him that he may kill them so long as he leaves them for the Queen to eat on account of their extraordinary intelligence. When his underling protests, Colt threatens Rammot for his insubordination. Rammot reveals that Cheetu and Hagya leave their soldiers free to do as they please and hunt for sport themselves, without bringing the corpses back to the nest, and that Colt is the sole foraying Squadron Leader who follows the Queen's orders to the letter. Colt confronts Cheetu and Hagya about it. The latter admits to hunting humans for sport, while Cheetu points out that both of their squads are still meeting their quotas and kill only in their free time. Colt asks them if they have heard of rare prey, to which Hagya responds that he has, although he has not seen any himself. He declares that he will save them for the Queen and recommends that Colt say that to Rammot to calm him down.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 192 In response to Peggy, Colt states that Rammot's condition is critical, but that his rage and willpower will help him live. They share their concerns about the troops' individualism, which Cheetu dismisses. Colt asks him if he is even counting how many humans he brings in, and the other Squadron Leader admits that he is not. Since a meeting with all Squadron Leaders is impossible to organize due to their shifts, Colt volunteers to talk to each one of them individually, without disturbing the Queen. Cheetu comments that it is a tough job, causing Colt to snap at him for contributing to making it so. That night, Colt receives a signal from one of his underlings that Rammot is acting strangely. Peggy and he rush on the scene, where they discover that Rammot has awakened to Nen, confirming Colt's belief that if the humans can learn special abilities, so can they. Realizing that the two humans' attacks were the trigger, Colt asks Rammot to hit him. Rammot warns him that since he dislikes him, he will not hold back. Colt gives his permission, speculating that the blow needs to be powerful to be effective, and so lets himself be punched.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 194 When he returns to his senses, he remembers that Zazan's squad has captured a rare and suggests using him to research their new powers. He hangs back to recover while Peggy and Rammot head to the warehouse.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 196 Not long afterward, Neferpitou summons all Squadron Leaders and Officers so Rammot can open their Aura Nodes. By then, Colt has already gotten back to his feet and begun controlling his aura flow.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 198 Not much later, Reikei's and then Chiona's squads go missing while foraying far from the nest. Colt and Peggy discuss these developments and, despite Colt's reluctance, take the matter to Neferpitou, who proclaims that the Royal Guards will defend the nest and leaves the two to take care of the disappearances. Peggy and Colt thus begin to organize the 28 Squadron Leaders and 32 troops left. Since more than half of the remaining ones are erratic, and even more rebellious after learning Nen, Colt decides to use them as bait.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 204 Despite their efforts, the Extermination Team dispatches 18 more divisions over the following two weeks,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 205 so the Chimera Ants decide to remain inside the nest.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 206 After another week, the Chimera Ant King is born, punching his way out of his mother's womb, leaving her critically injured. When Peggy rushes to the Queen's aid, the King immediately decapitates him with his stinger. He then orders Colt to clean it. Colt is too shocked to move and another Squadron Leader offers to clean the stinger, only to be beheaded by the King. He then repeats his order to Colt, who picks up the deceased Ant's handkerchief and obeys. After the King leaves with his three Royal Guards, Colt and an octopus-like Ant examine the Queen. Colt runs after Neferpitou to beg them to save her, but the Royal Guard claims that they no longer have any use for it and rejects his plea.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 213 Out of options, Colt flies to where Morel and Knov are hiding, carrying a white flag. He begs them to save the Queen's life and warns them that the King has been born. He states that if the Queen dies, the colony will break apart and first the Squadron Leaders, then other lower-ranked Chimera Ants will become copycat Kings and wander out to mate. Morel consents to let him meet Isaac Netero, but warns him that he might be killed. Colt agrees to go without hesitation.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 Netero organizes to send help and asks Colt how his aura compares to the King's. The Squadron Leader replies he will not even make it to the King, as one of the Royal Guards will kill him first.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 215 Four hours later, he returns to the nest, where he finds most of the Squadron Leaders have left, to his relief. He leads Dr. Lee's team in and offers his organs to save her life, but Dr. Lee explains that different generations of Chimera Ants are like completely different species and tells him the most he can do is pray the artificial organs will work. The Queen manages to speak and inquires about her son. Colt tells her he is healthy and is gone to pick up herbs for her, but the Queen insists he does not come back and complete her design for him. Colt begs Dr. Lee to take his organs again, and again she refuses. The Queen reveals the King's name and finally succumbs to her injuries. Colt bursts into tears and curses his inability to protect her and Reina, but soon notices a tiny infant, no larger than a finger, among the Queen's remains and vows to protect and raise it. Following this emotional scene, a tearful Morel declares he himself will protect Colt and the other Chimera Ants if they would never eat humans again. At some point over the next month, Colt tells the Hunters that he believes the Royal Guards will "sort" the entire population of the Republic of East Gorteau.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 223 On the eve of the Sorting, a concerned Killua Zoldyck contacts him in an attempt to find out why Neferpitou would lift their En. Colt recalls that they did the same thing while resurrecting Kite and infers that the Royal Guard cannot manipulate puppets or use En while their healing ability is active.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 258 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After the events in East Gorteau, Colt is seen talking to Morel. Morel tells Colt that he and the rest of the good-natured Ants would be classified as Magical Beasts for protection. Colt informs Morel of the young Chimera Ant child, calling her Reina, much to the Ant's anger, who states that her name is Kite.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 316 Abilities & Powers Being a Squadron Leader, Colt is stronger than an average human or Chimera Ant soldier. During his time as a Squadron Leader, he had authority over his underlings, although he appears to have lost it following the death of the Queen. Peggy and he received temporary command of all Squadron Leaders when Netero, Morel, and Knov began to threaten the nest. His intelligence surpasses his human progenitor's, seeing as he led attacks against villages and gave the other Squadron Leaders directives. He also guessed, correctly, that if humans could use Nen, Chimera Ants would be able to develop special abilities too, as well as that it was the Hunters' attacks that awakened it in Rammot. However, the assumption that other Squadron Leaders were as loyal as he to the Queen occasionally made him susceptible to manipulation. Colt can fly while carrying adult humans with no apparent effort. Prior to the discovery of Nen, he was capable of intimidating a rebellious Rammot into submission with only a glare. His body is considerably durable since a full-power punch from a Nen-using Rammot only caused him to pass out for a short amount of time without inflicting any lasting injury. Keen Intellect: Colt possesses a certain talent for thinking on his feet, which he demonstrated when he inferred how to unlock Nen and when he used the Queen's death as a bargaining chip to convince the Hunters to save her life. Proficient Strategist: Peggy, the military advisor of the colony, acknowledged Colt's superiority in tactics. Colt devised a strategy that allowed him to make use of the more rebellious troops against Netero's group, although the latter anticipated it. Before then, he seized human weapons despite only higher-ranked Chimera Ants being capable of wielding them to wage psychological war against Gyro's soldiers, and let Rammot fight Gon and Killua by himself to assess their power. Nen Like many other high-ranking Chimera Ants, Colt was born with the ability to see aura. After being violently "initiated", he became a full-fledged Nen user, and swiftly achieved a working command of Gyo. Like Rammot, he may have been capable of using Zetsu even before then, since he managed to surprise Gon, Killua, and Kite. Quotes * (To Peggy) "Then we'll just have to protect the Queen, any way we can, right?" * (To Peggy) "I swear to protect Reina." * (To Rammot) "Don't push your luck. You dare defy me, your commander?" * (To Dr. Lee) "Can't you use any of '''my' organs? You can take all my blood, too!!"'' * (To the Chimera Ant Queen) "You are our guiding force!! We will all be lost without you!!" * "Not again... I couldn't save her. '''I can never save anyone!!'"'' Trivia * Between the Japanese writings of "Colt" (コルト, Koruto), his name as a Chimera Ant, and "Kurt" (クルト, Kuruto), his human name, only the first syllable changes. When written in rōmaji, the first letter is also the same. This was likely done to indicate the continuity between the two characters, who are actually only one. * According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Colt's stats are: Anime and Manga Differences * The 2011 anime adaptation adds several scenes centered on Colt. ** In the anime version, it was confirmed that he was the first Chimera Ant to be born by the Queen having human traits.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 77 (2011) In the manga, it was never stated and Colt is first seen leading his squad on a food-gathering attack on a human farming settlement. ** In the anime, Colt's ability to speak intrigues the Chimera Ant Queen. ** The anime adds a scene where Colt leads a raid to his native village and seems to spare a child after his mother comes to his defense. Colt subsequently ignores the two and takes a male villager instead. ** A scene is added where Colt reprimands Rammot for his disobedience. ** In the anime, it was stated that Colt is the only Squadron Leader that always gave all the humans he killed to the Queen as food.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 78 (2011) ** In the anime, Colt is seen pressuring other Squadron Leaders into becoming better organized more often than in the manga, and also monitoring the work of the others. ** In the anime, he was still with Kite when Gon went there.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 147 (2011) Translations around the World References Navigation es:Colt fr:Koruto zh:寇魯多 Category:Male characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Squadron Leaders Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Reformed Antagonists Category:Magical beast